majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
FindKaylaWeber
| Next = | Episode list = Season 4}} A professional baseball pitcher's daughter goes missing, and the Major Crimes team's investigation leads them to the very limits of the justice system. Rusty is put in an extremely awkward position as Slider approaches the last phase of his trial. The Victim *Kayla Weber **Five year old daughter of pro baseball player Jim Weber. **Died of accidental cocaine overdose after getting into her mother's drugs. **Death hidden by faking a kidnapping. *Lori Weber **Beaten to death by her husband in anger over his daughter's death. The Suspects *Jim Weber **Father of Kayla Weber. **Initially lied about his whereabouts to the police. **At the end of the episode, beats his wife to death. *Ike Gibson **Drug dealer and former friend of Jim Weber and Curtis Turner. **Brought in by Curtis and Lori Weber to help hide Kayla's death. **Posted a picture of Kayla on Instagram tagged #FindKaylaWebber. **Stored Kayla's body in his fridge. *Curtis Turner **Bodyguard for the Weber's. **Old friend of Jim Weber and Ike Gibson. **Practically raised Kayla Weber. **Helped cover up Kayla's death to protect Jim. *Lori Weber **Wife of Jim Weber and mother of Kayla Webber. **Drug addict addicted to cocaine. **Caused her daughter to have two accidental cocaine overdoses. **Hid her drugs in her daughter's room. **Legally liable for manslaughter in her daughter's death due to there being a pattern. **Beaten to death by her husband for her actions. Evidence Closing the Case The LAPD's Computer Sciences Division, while monitoring the Weber's social media, finds an Instagram post of Kayla's pink bunny blanket. The picture is tagged directly to Jim Webber and has the hashtag FindKaylaWeber. However, there's no ransom demand or anything else with the post. Sharon and Flynn show the message to Jim and Lori Weber and admit that they don't know what the poster wants. Sharon suggests that the person wants the truth and confronts Jim about his lie about being at the Downtown Canyon Spa. Jim decides to tell them the truth, getting aggressive with his bodyguard Curtis when Curtis tries to stop him. After getting a promise that they won't tell anyone, Jim explains that in reality, the night before he was seeing a doctor. Jim started having shoulder trouble late in the last season and didn't tell anyone about it as he knew it would affect him being able to go free agent. Jim's shoulder pain got worse and he discovered that he had torn some cartilage. Jim had been getting minimally invasive surgery the night before to fix it and will have recovered in six weeks. Tearfully, Jim states that his arm is worth one hundred million dollars and he'd cut it off just to get his daughter back. Sharon promises that the LAPD is serving a search warrant to discover the source of the picture. Tao is unable to find anything on the Instagram user except his account name and email address which could be faked. However, Tao is able to determine the IP address used to post the picture which, if its the poster's home, can potentially lead them there. Tao pings the IP address and gets an area of Compton that has a lot of apartment buildings. Provenza decides to send Sykes and SIS to search the area discreetly but completely for the car that Buzz found in the security footage from the nearby homes. Searching the area, Sykes and SIS locate a car that matches the one in the security footage. The tag on the car's parking spot gives them the right apartment number while the license plate comes back to an Ike Gibson, a man arrested twice for drug dealing. Pretending to be there to ask Ike to move his car, Julio, Tao, Sykes and a few SIS knock on his door. As Ike speaks with Sykes, Tao spots Kayla's blanket on Ike's couch. Tao punches Ike in the face and the police rush in and search Ike's apartment. On Ike's table, Tao finds drugs and drug paraphernalia. Julio notices that the contents of Ike's refrigerator have been removed and open the fridge to find a box inside. In the box is a garbage bag containing the body of Kayla Weber. "Found her," Julio somberly announces. Pressured by Sharon, Flynn and Assistant Chief Russell Taylor, Doctor Morales admits that he hasn't been able to do much more than a preliminary examination of Kayla's body. However, he is able to tell them that there is no signs of abuse or rape. He can't tell when Kayla died either since Kayla's body being refrigerated slowed down decomposition. Flynn then gets the surprising news from Sykes that Ike's lawyer has arrived despite Ike not calling or asking for one. Ike's lawyer tells the detectives that there is a lot wrong starting with the police assaulting his client and then breaking into his apartment. While Julio states that they have exigent circumstances, the lawyer contends those circumstances. Julio states that they did have exigent circumstances due to the disappearance of Kayla who was found in Ike's fridge, dead. The lawyer contends that several other people have keys to the apartment and since they entered without a warrant, everything they found, including the drugs, is inadmissible. Tao enters Electronics with the news that their arrest of Ike has gone out on Instagram and they need to isolate the Weber's unless they intend to inform Kayla's parents of her death. While Taylor berates them, Sykes points out that they can be discreet, but not invisible. Taylor agrees to take the Webbers to his office and isolate them. Doctor Morales then calls with the news that he has a cause of death for Kayla. After talking to Morales, Tao announces that Kayla's cause of death is a cocaine overdose with the cocaine having been ingested orally. She also has food in her stomach that hasn't digested yet, meaning that Kayla died shortly after her last meal. Based off of Lori Weber's statement about the pizza dinner she and Kayla had the night before, Doctor Morales puts Kayla's time of death at around 9:30pm. The detectives realize that this means that Ike drove away with Kayla after she was already dead. Reentering the interrogation room, Sharon has Julio place Ike under arrest and announces that Ike won't see his lawyer again before his arraignment. Ike and his lawyer leave, but once the lawyer is gone completely, Ike is led back into the interrogation room alone. Provenza and Julio confront Ike with their evidence against him, but give him the opportunity to revoke his rights long enough to tell them who overdosed Kayla with cocaine. When Ike continues to remain silent Julio threatens that "we'll let the justice system decide to do with drug dealers that keep five year old girls in their refrigerators." After Provenza threatens to send Ike into the County Jail as a child killer, he finally starts talking. Ike revokes his rights and tells Julio and Provenza that he got the call and thought he'd be alright with Jim again. However, when he arrived at the house, Jim wasn't even there and Ike was handed a heavy box and a blanket. Ike explains that Curtis Turner, the Weber's bodyguard had called Ike and given him Kayla's body. Ike explains that Curtis had told him that it was an accident. Curtis had told him that despite being told to stay out of them, Kayla had gotten into Lori's drugs and swallowed all of her cocaine. Sykes, Tao and Sharon sadly note that if Ike is right, then Kayla's death is not a murder. Sharon, Flynn and Taylor speak to the Weber's in Taylor's office. Jim confirms that Ike used to be a friend of his that worked for him until Jim found out that Ike was dealing drugs on the side. As the Weber's try to understand what Ike has to do with anything, the detectives tell them that Ike's attorney appeared before he could be called, something that almost never happens and as a result, Ike can't tell them certain things. Flynn then tells the Webber's about their finding Kayla's body in a box wrapped in a plastic bag in Ike's fridge. They tell the Weber's that Kayla died of a cocaine overdose. As Lori breaks down in tears, Jim comes to the belief that Ike gave Kayla cocaine and killed her. Sharon shares with him that Kayla died earlier than they had previously believed and asks if Jim keeps cocaine in his house, claiming that Ike's defense attorney will ask. Sharon and Flynn press Jim, telling him that Ike has an alibi. In tears, Jim asks "do you think, with all the trouble I went through to have surgery, that I would risk my career or my daughter's life by having cocaine anywhere near me or my family?" Taylor apologizes for asking and suggests that they help the Webber's home and that Curtis can stay and help them clear up some lingering issues. Hysterically crying, Lori passes out as she gets up to leave. As Curtis leaves Taylor's office, Sykes reads him his rights. Provenza reveals that Ike wants to make a deal and they have some questions for Curtis about how Kayla overdosed on cocaine. As he's lead to the interrogation room, Curtis claims that Kayla was abducted. Tao explains that it was made to look like an abduction but wasn't. The police have determined that someone messed around with Kayla's window to fake the abduction. Tao and Julio show Curtis a picture of Ike's car, Ike having been a friend of Jim and Curtis growing up. As Tao and Julio continue to confront Curtis with all of the "coincidences", Sharon arrives and states that they sent the Weber's home since they had nothing to hold them on. DDA Hobbs states that the most they can get the Weber's on is parental negligence and improper disposal of a body and that is only if Curtis confirms Ike's statement. After being threatened with being charged with killing Kayla, Curtis breaks down and tells Tao and Julio he loved Kayla and would've never harmed her. Growing emotional, Curtis tells the detectives that they have no idea how hard it was to see Kayla dead like that. Curtis explains that due to how busy Jim and Lori were, Curtis basically raised Kayla himself. "She may not have been my flesh and blood but she was my little girl too so screw them!" Curtis finally explains that Lori called him in the middle of the night hysterical, telling Curtis that something was wrong with Kayla. Upon Tao's prompting, Curtis states that Kayla had swallowed all of Lori's cocaine. Lori was drunk and passed out and didn't notice what had happened until she woke up and checked on Kayla. By that point, Kayla was already dead. Hobbs notes that its still not murder, leading Buzz to wonder just what they can call it. Curtis explains that he decided to fake the kidnapping to protect Jim, that it would look better than what really happened. Curtis wrapped up Kayla's body, put it in a box and gave it to Ike so that they could make it look like some weirdo had kidnapped Kayla. Watching, Hobbs notes that they at least have a civil suit against the Webber's for the fake critical missing. Things get worse as Curtis reveals that Kayla knew that Lori was using cocaine even when Jim didn't. Kayla was around Lori more and saw Lori snorting the cocaine. Lori called the cocaine "momma's special sugar", disgusting the detectives. Hobbs notes that they knew Lori was a terrible mother, but its still not a chargeable crime. Hobbs offers to file negligence charges and try to think of something else to charge her with. Curtis's story continues to grow worse as he reveals that Lori kept the cocaine in Kayla's closet where she thought her daughter couldn't reach it as Jim never went into Kayla's room. Curtis reveals a previous incident where Kayla had put Lori's cocaine all over her cereal one morning. Curtis had taken her to the team doctor and got her stomach pumped. With the previous incident, if they can find the doctor and get him to confirm Curtis's story, Lori can be charged with manslaughter in her daughter's death. Provenza heads out to find the doctor while Hobbs warns that its still not murder unless Lori deliberately gave Kayla the cocaine. In the interview room, Curtis cries "I wish it were me. I wish it were me instead of Kayla! Why couldn't it have been me?!" "Hard to disagree with him," comments Sykes without sympathy as she, Sharon and Hobbs witness Curtis crying on camera. The next day, Provenza tells Sharon that the doctor confirmed Curtis's story, meaning that its still not murder. Provenza also figures that Lori Weber will have the most expensive lawyer money can buy. Sharon doesn't care and orders Provenza to serve the search warrant and arrest Lori for manslaughter anyways. When the police arrive at the Weber home with a search warrant, they are greeted at the door by Jim who is holding Kayla's doll and has a spot of blood on his shoulder where his stitches appear to have come loose. As the police spread out to search the house, Provenza and Sykes tell Jim that they need to talk to his wife, but he claims that Lori has nothing to say to them. The detectives insist that they aren't leaving without Lori before Provenza deduces that something is wrong and calls everyone else back. Provenza asks just how Jim's stitches came loose and where Lori is. Jim directs the police to the backyard. As everyone else goes to check the backyard, Tao stays with Jim and suggests that he sits down. Tears streaming down his face, Jim agrees, claiming to be really tired. In the backyard, the other detectives find Lori, beaten to death. Julio states that it looks fairly recent and Sykes suggests that Lori has been dead less than an hour. Realizing that Jim Weber beat his wife to death, Provenza solemenly states "okay. Now its a murder." Guest Cast Co-Starring * Megan Henderson as Reporter #1 * Leslie Thurston as Bailiff * Jennifer Jalene as Court Clerk Recurring * Garrett Coffey as Slider * Greg Rikaart as Bobby Munroe * Ron Marasco as Judge Steven Grove * Rene Rosado as Gustavo Wallace Locations Episode Notes *Provenza displays a lack of knowledge of social media in calling Instagram "the Instagram." The Other Side of the Coin *At Slider's sentencing hearing, Doctor Joe is called upon to testify about his mental state and states his conclusions that Slider has a violent inferiority complex and instead of accepting responsibility for his actions, believes people have ganged up on him and his life changes should outweigh his murder of Mariana Wallace which he has shown no sympathy or remorse about. Bobby Munroe questions him if the performance impact of his inferiority complex could've prevented him from understanding what murdering Mariana meant. However, Doctor Joe does not believe Slider to be mentally damaged enough for that. Instead, Doctor Joe believes Slider's behavior means that he consciously chose to kill Mariana and believes he should get away with it. *Gus testifies about his search for Mariana and how important she was to him while Slider killed her without a second thought. Gus then storms out of the courtroom, ignoring Rusty. *On the stand, Rusty testifies about Slider's past, but also points out how he and Mariana were both on the streets at fifteen like Slider and neither of them committed murder. While Rusty admits that society may have neglected Slider, it was not responsible for his addiction to meth and tells Munroe, who keeps referring to Slider as the victim, that he sees Mariana as the victim, not Slider. *Slider testifies that he's sorry Mariana's dead and he robbed the house she worked at but the woman was rich and insured and hadn't thought she'd have Alice arrested over the stuff he stole. When asked about if he thinks of Mariana, Slider says he does as she's the reason he's in jail and understands why Gus is upset about her death. When Hobbs asks if Slider is sorry for killing Mariana, he just tells her that he can't be sorry for what he didn't do and claims the police tricked him into believing he did it. *With all testimony done, Judge Grove sends the jury out to begin their deliberations on Slider's sentence. Gus and Rusty *Gus spends the sentencing hearing ignoring Rusty and visibly angry at him though he starts to soften after Rusty's testimony. *After the hearing is over, Rusty speaks to Gus who apologizes for his behavior, having caught up with Identity. Gus suggests that he let "other feelings" and "crossed signals" get caught up in what's going on between them. Rusty hesitantly tells Gus that Gus doesn't know him really and would be better off not caring about him so much. Gus agrees that it probably would be better but he does care which is the problem. However, Gus sees it as his problem and he'll be gone in a week or two so Rusty won't have to worry about it. Gus thanks Rusty "for being nice about it" and walks off, leaving Rusty conflicted. Goofs *At the end of the episode, Provenza orders Buzz Watson to keep filming when they find Lori Weber's body. However, its clear that while Buzz's camera is on, its not actually recording. Neither the red light on the outside of the camera nor the symbol for recording when the shot is from the camera's POV are shown. Trivia Episode Media Rusty interviews Doctor Joe for his opinion on drug addicts and their motives. Category:MC Season 4 Category:Major Crimes Category:Episodes